Hunger for Her
by PhEoNiX28
Summary: the reaping from gales point of view do not read unless you know the hunger games well comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

I knew her face; I'd seen her at school. Although a name I could not place. I had tracked her all morning through the forest. She seemed to be a decent hunter; she had a little bow with her. In her game bag she carried a squirrel and some different herbs and some roots she had gathered. I hadn't shot anything but I always could come back I was too engrossed in watching her. As she was trailing her way back to the fence around 12 she came across some of my snares. She had a keen eye because most would have not noticed them there but there was also a rabbit hanging from one. She reached out to touch one and that's when I decided to interfere.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I said. She jumped back eyes locked on me, a look on her face like she was a little kid who had gotten caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to look at it I've tried setting my own snares but…" her voice trailed off and she cast her eyes down ward.

"Well I'd like to look at that bow of yours," I said I could tell she didn't trust me, I stuck out my hand "well I'm Gale what's your name?" she looked at my hand like if she touched it it might burn her.

"Katniss" I took back my hand

"Well catnip it's good to meet you."

"Katniss" she said slightly louder.

"Whatever you say catnip," I said smiling. "So why don't you tell me what a young girl like you is doing out here by yourself"

That was when I first met Katniss one of the best days of my life. And now it's this year's reaping that has become the worst.

Chapter one: The Reaping

Today is the day of the reaping. And like any other day I went out to the woods to hunt with Katniss. I had traded some game from the haul to get some bakery bread. Her little sister prim made us some cheese. On the reaping we are supposed to celebrate but this is as close to celebrating they will ever be able to get me to, a big breakfast in the woods. Which is technically illegal, Katniss and I could be whipped hundreds of thousands of time for hunting in the woods, but 12's mayor doesn't take kindly to them. While in the woods I asked Katniss if she ever thought of running away. She didn't say much but she and I we could do it. I also asked her if she ever wants kid she said no and I know why; it's a simple two word answer, the reaping. Every year the capitol makes 24 children: two from each district; one male and one female, fight to the death for the sheer enjoyment of the pampered residents living there. I told her I'd want kids if I didn't live here. To her there's never been anything romantic between us but for a few months I have wondered if maybe there could be if I tried.

Now here we are standing in the square of 12 where all of its resident must pile in for the reaping. It's not a hot day but with everyone here it's fairly toasty. All of the youth 12-17 are roped in two sections; one for girls, one for boys. For me this is the last year of reaping but Katniss still has another, but I know this year will be hard for her this is prims first year. The capitol representative for 12 has walked on to stage, she is a woman of average stature but she always wears the craziest clothes and wigs. After the traditional opening customs she waltzes to the huge glass balls that hold every name of every child that is roped in pins like animals. She goes to the girls ball says "ladies first" and "may the odds be ever in your favor" in her funny capitol accent and plunges her hand it to the ball. She pulls out a slip from somewhere in the bottom of the bowl. As she unfolds it the square is so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Primrose Everdeen," I gasp not prim all I can think is not prim. After she recovers from the shock wee little prim starts towards the stairs leading up the stage.

"No! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I don't have to look to see who it is I know it's Katniss. I have to walk up and put little teary eyed prim off her big sister but really now I've gone numb. First the capitol kills our fathers in the mines and made us fend for ourselves but now they are taking away the girl I love. I can't feel anymore all know is ill probably never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Goodbye?

Seeing her walk up those stairs was the hardest thing in my life. Once they took her to the justice building her mom came to get me to go to the justice building to say our goodbyes. I sit in the foyer waiting for my turn to see her. When it's finally my turn to see her I can tell she's fighting back tears.

"Hey catnip," I say. I try to encourage her saying it's just like hunting if she can get her hands on a bow how hard can it be. I can hear them coming to the door to tell me times up but I'm not ready. I'm just not ready to face the truth.

"Katniss, I…" the peacekeepers in their white uniforms are taking me out of the room. "Love you." But I know she can't hear me they've already closed the doors to the room she was in. the two peacekeepers that removed me from the room look at me with pity, one of them is Darius.

"Gale," he whispers to me. "If I were making the rules id let you back in to see her but there's nothing I can do. But don't worry she's tough a survivor maybe 12 will have a victor this year." This one little beam of hope is all I have to hang on to. I know she's tough and clever but will it be enough to bring her home? Katniss' mother and prim are standing out in the foyer with me as well as the visitors to the other tribute but I've been so out of it since they called prims name I haven't the slightest idea who the male tribute is. Judging that the baker and his wife is here I assume it's one of their children. What's funny is neither one of them is shedding even one tear. Poor little prims face is stained with tear streaks as well as her mothers. I know Katniss doesn't fully trust her mother ever since she had collapsed in to depression when her husband was killed, but to her Katniss is one of the last things worth living for. From the look on her face, one of sorrow and pity, I can tell she heard what Katniss didn't.

"Gale, I'm so sorry." She said so quietly it was barely a whisper. In a slightly joking tone she says, "I can't say I'm surprised." To me it's not a surprise I could always tell from the looks people gave us they thought we would end up together but until recently I never thought anything of them.

"Would you and your family like to come to dinner?" she asked. I nodded afraid if I tried to speak I might break down into to tears and that something men just shouldn't do.


End file.
